Alice in the Country of Diamonds
by RoseQueen2424
Summary: Alice and the Roleholders end up in the country of Diamond. New roleholders are met there. When some of the roleholders go missing, the roleholders of Diamond are blamed. Who is behind these disappearances? Will Alice be able to find who's behind it all?
1. Prologue

**THERE ARE OCS IN THIS STORY... Thought you would like to know :) **

Prologue

In a far off land, three people came together to meet in a castle. These were not ordinary people though. Unlike most of the residents who lived there, these three people had faces. The first was a tall slender girl with long white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a floor length white dress with a small silver crown in her hair. The second was a tall, lean boy with blond hair and eyes dark as pitch. He was wearing all black and had no shoes on. The last was a short and curvy girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a floor length red dress with a gold crown on her head.

"Why did you call us here?" the girl in the red dress asked the girl in the white one.

The girl in the white dress replied with, "I have an important piece of information for you both."

"This better be important of so help me I _will_ kill you. I had to leave in the middle of something to answer your stupid summons," he said impatiently.

"I assure you, this is very important information," the girl in the white dress said. She took a deep breath, as though to calm herself, and continued, "The other roleholders are coming."

The boy and the girl in the red dress shared looks of shock before she paled and fainted.

The boy shook his head and said, "Well what time will the roleholders be showing up? I have things to do before they come you know?"

"Well-," the girl in the white began to say.

"Like killing innocents and conquering the white castle," the boy continued as though she hadn't spoken. He grinned at her tauntingly knowing very well that he had just threatened her.

"As I was saying, they will be here within the next time period," she said.

"You're kidding," the boy said picking up the girl in red.

"I'm not look," she said walking over to the window and pointing outside.

When the boy got to the window, he saw exactly what she had been talking about. There was a circus tent in the courtyard and a tall tower in the distance, neither of which had been there earlier.

"The residents of Clover tower as well as the circus dwellers have arrived. It is only a matter of time before the others arrive," the girl in white said matter-of-factly.

"You should go and talk to them. You are the queen, go and lay down the law for these people. It shouldn't be too bad, you are a people person. The boy said.

"Of course," replied the girl in white.

The two then parted ways to prepare for their unwanted guests. Little did they know what surprise waited among these unexpected visitors.

**It's short I know... But it is only the Prologue so yeah... I know I should be writing Camp Wonderland (I was writting it earlier today actually, so there :P) but I have this one written by hand and it was saying "type me Rose, TYPE ME," I had to obey! (I'm so weird) **

**Anyway, I didn't mention their names intentionally... (to make it mysterious you know?) :D**

**This is my first time writing a story without it being told in the first person so I really want to know if I am doing this right. Please tell me what you think... (maybe next chapter? the characters everyone knows will be in that one... :) )**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The story will follow Alice even though it won't be from her point of view.**

Chapter 1

"Good morning Julius," said a girl with light brown hair and sea-green eyes. She was wearing a blue Lolita dress.

Julius- A man with long blue hair tied back in a pony tail with blue eyes; wearing a black jacket and several clocks- mumbled something incoherent in response.

She smiled and went into the kitchen to make him some coffee. When it was finished, she brought the mug of coffee over to Julius.

"Thank you Alice," Julius said as she set the coffee down on the table next to him. She watched as he took that first sip of coffee in anticipation. After a minute he said, "Seventy-nine points."

Alice looking crestfallen replied, "Aw, but that's so low!"

Julius shrugged and would have responded if the door had not opened at that moment. A man with short navy blue hair and yellow eyes stood in the door way. He had a long black coat on with sheathed knives on the sleeves and in other places. Despite the knives, Alice smiled at him when he walked in and said, "Good morning Gray."

"Hello Alice. I need you and Julius to come with me. We have a visitor who demands to meet with all of the tower residents," he said.

Julius sighed annoyed that he had to interrupt his work but got up and went to the door anyway. He walked out of his office and Alice followed. Gray led them into another room with a lot of chairs. Nightmare – a man with gray hair, gray eyes in a black jacket- was deep in conversation with a girl in a white dress. She was tall, had blue eyes and white hair and a small crown on her head that royalty would wear.

"Are these all of the residents of Clover Tower?" the girl asked looking at each of them in turn.

"Yes," Nightmare replied. He must have been reading her mind because he then answered an unspoken question with, "Alice is our in-residence foreigner."

She looked surprised for a moment but then recomposed herself How interesting," she said with a kind smile towards me. "It is a pleasure to have you all here in my kingdom," she continued.

Alice, Gray and Julius all wore similar looks of confusion. Nightmare on the other hand looked shocked and ran to the window.

"What is it Nightmare-sama?" Gray asked walking over to the window.

"You aren't in the country of Clovers anymore," she said as Alice and Julius joined Nightmare and Gray by the window. The window was looking out over a forest. There were three castles on the horizon. There was a castle of white to the left, a castle of red to the right and the castle of hearts in between them.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"You are all in the country of Diamonds. My name is Rose. I am the queen of the white castle," said the girl.

"Who else is living here?" Alice asked.

"The queen of the red castle and the scientist who is also the Jabberwock live in the country of Diamond with me," Rose said.

"Oh," said Alice thinking that she would not like to cross paths with the Jabberwock guy.

Nightmare smiled and said to Alice, "I can't blame you for not wanting to meet him. The Jabberwock is a creepy guy. Last time I saw him, he was a total sadist and one of the cruelest men in wonderland. Did that change at all Rose?" Nightmare asked.

"Well now he says that he tortures them in the 'name of science.'" she put air quotes around those last three words and turned to Julius saying, "He may stop by soon. He can't get rid of any of the clocks of his deceased workers so he may come to drop them off."

"The afterimages didn't get them from him?" Julius said sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Something along the lines of that, he said something about the afterimages being too scared of him to approach his lair. He doesn't want to leave them out for fear that someone will come and smash them and then he'll be in even more trouble. I only know what he tells me," she said apologetically.

Julius looked annoyed at the prospect of having to deal with a bunch of new clocks. Gray was talking to Nightmare quietly and Alice was looking at Rose. Rose was looking out of the window again.

"It appears as though the Hatters have arrived. I have yet to greet the residents of the castle of hearts so I must get going. It was lovely to see you all and so nice to meet you Alice. If you have anything to say to me, feel free to visit, all of you." Rose said looking at them all again before she headed out of the door.

When Rose left the room Nightmare said, "Well it looks like the white queen was replaced.

"All that really changed about her was her appearance, otherwise I would think she was still Violet given the way that she behaves," Gray commented.

"She seemed very nice," Alice said.

"The white queen and the red queen usually are. They are both very nice people and are easy to get along with even though they are very different. The one here that you want to watch out for is the Jabberwock. He makes the Jokers and the Bloody twins look tame," Nightmare explained.

Alice was frighted at the mere thought of meeting this violent man when Julius interrupted her thought by saying, "Weren't you going to go and borrow books from Blood?"

"Oh yeah I was," Alice said letting her need for more books to read wipe out the thoughts of the creepy Jabberwock.

She looked out of the window again and saw that the amusement park had appeared in the distance too. Everyone was here in Diamond now. She smiled and walked out of the door saying "See you later!"

"Do you think that she'll be alright on her own?" Gray asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Julius said heading back to his office.

**O_O Well that was a quick update...(sometimes I scare myself) **

**Now let me make this clear before you all come to kill me for a "Mary-Sue" In my story. Rose is not a Mary-Sue... I only named her Rose because I named the Red queen Lily (aren't lilies normaly white? yes? no? maybe?) Well I tried to name each girl after a flower that was the same color as the other girl's role/castle/dress... Does that make any sense? (I thought it was funny... :|) **

**Well I'm offically on Winter Break (YAY!) And I guess... I'll be around (if I'm not playing JOKER NO KUNI NO ALICE (:D :D :D)... Tee hee) and I will probably update soon.**

**Happy Holidays. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to MourningBlack for telling me to update. Otherwise everyone would have had to wait for this chapter until after New Years. (I'm writing it by hand and I don't want to get ahead of myself on the computer.) ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

Alice headed into the woods in the direction of where she had seen Hatter Mansion out of the tower window. Unlike in Clover and Heart, when she reached the woods she was engulfed by darkness. It was almost as if it was always the dead of night in the woods. The disembodied noises of animals moving and calling each other in the darkness added to Alice's unease as she went further and further into the dark forest.

Alice was walking parallel to a tall bush that reminded her of a tall hedge. As she got deeper into the forest, she could hear something large following her on the other side of the hedge. She stopped walking, to her surprise, the thing on the other side of the hedge stopped too. Alice turned around and took one step towards the clock tower. She heard the thing on the other side of the hedge do the same. She started walking towards Hatter mansion again but stopped after two steps, turned around and headed back to the clock tower. The thing on the other side of the hedge did the same. Alice realized it was just playing a game with her and that it probably won't bother her if she ignores it.

So Alice decided to keep walking down the path and to ignore the thing walking parallel to her. After a minute, she was able to see a fork in the path where the hedge stopped. Alice stopped in fear, realizing that she was going to some face to face with whatever was walking next to her. She tried not to obsess over this as she started to walk again. By the time she was at the fork in the road, her thoughts went from "It's probably a bunny or something" to "Oh no, it's going to _eat _me if I go out there."

Alice stopped at the point where the hedge stopped and slowly started to look around the corner of the hedge. She ended up looking at the head of a blond boy with black eyes. She walked away from the hedge and he followed. When she could see his entire body, she stopped to look at him. He was standing but was in a crouch so that he could be eye level with her. He wore a leather jacket, black pants and no shoes.

He looked surprised to see her and he straightened up saying "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice," she replied growing a little nervous.

He looked impressed. "You're a foreigner, huh? It's nice to meet you. They call me Jay."

Based on his reaction to meeting her, Alice was able to deduce that this must be the Jabberwock that Nightmare had warned her about. However, he didn't seem like a bad guy at all. But she knew that looks can be deceiving from experience and she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Sorry if I frightened you. I thought you were Rose or Lily; they are the only ones who actually come into the forest on a regular basis. Most people stay out of the forest if they have a choice." he paused for a minute as though he was thinking about something and then continued, "Well I guess that it going to change now that the other roleholders are here. Anyway, are you headed somewhere Alice? You look a little lost."

Alice knew that she couldn't trust him but if he didn't help her, who knows where she would end up, she didn't want to take any chances of meeting something dangerous. "I'm heading to Hatter Mansion," she told him.

"What a coincidence! I was just about to head over there myself." Jay said with a grin not unlike the one that Ace's typical grin. There was something darker about it though. Alice didn't know what it was, but she found herself unnerved by it.

They started to walk down the path together. Jay spoke after a few moments of silence, "So Alice, in addition to me, who else from here have you met?"

"I've met you and Rose," Alice said.

"Hm," Jay said looking back at the way I had come. "So you are staying at Clover Tower?"

"Yes I am," Alice said.

"What can you tell me about Gray Ringmarc?" Jay asked turning to her suddenly.

"What? Well, um, I guess Gray kind of looks after Nightmare now." She said surprised.

"And?" he asked eagerly.

"Well he used to be an assassin. He does a lot of the work that Nightmare is supposed to do because Nightmare always runs away from his duties. He can't cook very well, and I think he is a very nice guy." Alice said simply.

"Really?" Jay asked disbelievingly.

Alice thought about a way to answer this. She couldn't come up with anything and ended up saying "Yes."

Jay thought about it for a minute and then said, "Well I guess the guy had to calm down in order for Nightmare to even consider hiring him. Anyway, we're here."

'Here' was in front of another tall hedge like bush. Alice couldn't believe he would stop here, unless his sense of direction was worse than Ace's. "Are you sure?" she asked him hesitantly.

"'Are you sure?' she asks. How cute." He scoffed waving his hand in while he spoke.

Before Alice could respond to being called cute, the hedge split in two. By the time the hedge stopped moving, it looked like the hedge had split into two separate hedges with a space in between them.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked in shock.

"It's my forest you know. That's just one of the things I can do here. I am the only one who can do that though, and it is going to be so annoying to have to put up with the roleholders I might open a permanent path to each territory." Jay said lost in thought.

"Hey look brother! It's onee-san!" a childish voice said.

"Yay, Onee-san's here!" replied a similar voice.

Two boys, one in red, the other in blue, ran up to her and hugged her. "Hi, Dee, Hi Dum," Alice said to them.

"I see you are in good hands. Until next time Alice," Jay said turning around and heading back to the forest.

Jay didn't even take two steps before a short girl in red with red hair and brown eyes ran out of the forest dragging Rose by the arm. Like Rose, she had a small crown on her head. It was silver with red stones on it.

"Hey Rose! I found him! Now Jay can help you get to Hatter Mansion!" the girl in red said happily.

"Lily, you're already there," Jay said gesturing towards the mansion.

"Thank you Lily. I appreciate your help," Rose said pulling her arm out of the red girl's grasp.

"Who's that?" Lily said looking at Alice.

"This is Alice," Jay said. "She is a foreigner."

Before Lily had a chance to reply, a voice called "Hey! Are you two slacking again?"

Dee and Dum detached themselves from Alice and picked up their axes from when they had dropped them.

"No we're not newbie hare!" said Dee, the boy in blue.

A man with blond hair, purple eyes and rabbit ears rounded the corner. He walked over to the group of people and said, "Hey Alice. Who are the rest of these people? What do you guys want?"

"Oh Elliot, Don't tell us you forgot about me and Lily already. Remember? I'm Jay, that's Lily and the girl in white is Rose. You've met Lily and I before, you should remember who we are." Jay said with that unnerving smile of his on his face.

Elliot's eyes flashed with recognition. He took his gun out of its holster and pointed it right at Jay.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger... I'll try to update tomorrow (because there is no way I am going to spend all day watching football (american football) with my dad and brother) **

**Thanks for reading and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Elliot!" Alice said sounding upset.

"Get out of here. All three of you," Elliot said to Rose, Lily and Jay.

Rose looked alarmed at the scene that was developing before her eyes. "Now, let's not be too hasty here," she said taking a step towards Elliot.

The second she stopped moving Elliot shot at her foot, she stumbled back surprised. Jay took a step closer to her and Elliot pointed the gun back at him.

"Don't try to act all friendly. We all know what you are hiding," Elliot said.

"Elliot stop that! They didn't do anything," Alice said.

Elliot turned his head to look at her. "Alice these people are monsters. They'll kill you without a second thought," he said.

"Okay, I'll take a hint," Jay said putting his hands up in surrender. "If you wanted me to leave Elliot, you could have just asked."

He turned towards the hedge and started to walk away. When he got to the edge of the woods and said "Tea party at my place. You want in your highnesses?"

"Anything to get away from that stifling castle," Lily said happily walking over to join him.

"Rose? You want to come too?" Jay asked looking at Rose.

"I have things to do today as you well know. Maybe some other time Jay," she replied coolly.

"Suit yourself. See you later Ro-Ro," Jay said walking away with Lily.

Alice noticed that Rose looked furious. She obviously wasn't fond of the pet name Jay had given her. Her expression turned to one of shock and fear when Elliot turned the gun back to her.

"Elliot!" Alice said upset.

Elliot ignored Alice and said to Rose "Aren't you going to leave too?"

Rose looked alarmed but composed herself and put her hands up in surrender saying. "No, I will not be leaving. I come in peace. I don't know what you think I might do but I only came to welcome you all to Diamond country. I will not leave until I get to say a few things to you."

After a moment Elliot lowered his gun hesitantly. "Do you need to meet with all of us?" he asked her warily.

"No, I only need to tell your boss a few things," Rose replied.

"I came to borrow some books from Blood," Alice chimed in.

"Follow me then," Elliot said. Before they all walked away he added, "You two brats better not leave your post while I'm gone."

"Shut up stupid blond chickie rabbit. We're not going anywhere," Dum said.

"Yeah, stupid blond bunny," Dee added.

Elliot looked like he wanted to respond but looked at Rose and decided against it. He then led the two girls inside the mansion.

"So you are the new white queen?" Blood asked Rose as Alice browsed the many shelves in Blood's study for a new book to read.

"Yes I am." She replied. "I need to tell you a few things about Diamond that you should tell your subordinates. "

"And you don't want to tell them directly because..?" Blood asked in a bored voice.

"They won't listen to me. They'll listen to you though," Rose replied.

"True. Very well then, speak," Blood said waving a hand.

Rose seemed a bit offended but she went on to say. "You must make sure that your men do not go into the forest alone and unarmed. It is an extremely dangerous place, even for the most skilled fighters. The country's most dangerous monsters live in its depths as you know."

Alice walked over with a book in hand and said, "What kind of monsters live in the forest?"

"I don't actually know what the types of monsters there are, but you can hear them whenever you enter the forest. I know there leader as well and knowing him gives me a good idea of what some of these monsters are like." Rose replied thoughtfully.

"Who is their leader?" Alice asked sounding alarmed.

"Alice, you met him earlier. He escorted you through the forest for a reason you know," Rose said to Alice.

"Jay?" Alice said disbelievingly, "He controls the animals in the forest?"

"Not animals Alice. Animals aren't as evil as these monsters are. An animal can be trained to do bad things; a monster is born with the urge for bloodshed and destruction. That is why they are monsters. Jay isn't any better than them," Rose said angrily. She stopped talking so suddenly that it made Alice realize that Rose had given to much away.

"Jay escorted you through the forest Alice?" It looks like no one is safe from being seduced by you." Blood said.

Alice blushed and had her mouth opened to respond when Rose said, "Jay does that for everybody with a face. If he liked her he would tease her constantly and give her some stupid pet name like 'Ally' or something." Alice noticed that Rose had blushed as she finished that last thought.

"You don't know Alice. She managed to seduce everyman in Heart and Clover," Blood said to Rose as though Alice wasn't in the room.

Rose stared at him for a minute and then said really slowly, "Blood, Alice is a foreigner. They say that foreigners are loved by everybody in wonderland. She is probably no exception to this rule."

"I understand that," Blood said annoyed.

"Then she didn't seduce them. It happened because she is a foreigner," Rose said. Her attention turned to the overflowing bookshelves all over the room.

Blood noticed this and asked "Is something about those books bothering you Rose?"

Rose blushed and looked away from the books saying, "Sorry, I like to read and I couldn't help but notice the large selection of books you have here." Her eyes strayed to the clock after she had finished speaking and an expression of surprise flashed across her face and then she said, "Oh dear, it appears that I am running late. I am sorry for leaving so suddenly but I must be going."

Rose left the room hastily. "I wonder what that was about," Alice said after Rose's footsteps had faded down the hallway.

"Why don't you go and ask her," Blood said sounding annoyed.

"Am I bothering you?" Alice asked him worried about what he might do to her if he was.

"Not you," Blood replied glaring at the door.

"You don't like Rose?" Alice asked him.

He didn't respond but Alice already knew that he didn't. It seemed like all of her friends hated these roleholders from Diamond almost as much as they hated the Jokers. It made her wonder what the Jokers thought about them, not that she was going to go and see them if she didn't have to.

"There is something strange about the three of them. I can't place it exactly but the strangeness is there," Alice said out loud. She walked over to couch, sat down and opened the book in her hands and began to read.

**Yes, that is manga!Blood. I don't know what he is like in the games very well and didn't want to risk any OOCness of Blood's character (I guess you could argue that manga!Blood is OOC but too bad) ... If someone is OOC please tell me... I need to know these things.**

**Sorry I left such a cruel cliffhanger in the last chapter. I honestly meant to post this chapter the day after I posted that one but I got sick and ended up sleeping for most of the day... and then I had to do my homework and I went back to school... I felt bad about it all week if it makes any of you feel any better/not want to kill me for ending the last chapter that way. **

**Someone asked me the question of whether there would be any OCxAlice... Just thought you should know not to get your hopes up too much. There may be a bit of flirting but that will be the extent of any relationship with an OC. (Alice is probably going to be paired with Julius or something... I don't know tell me what you think because (again) I have no opinion on this and will be okay with writing anything) **

**Thank you to people who review! And thanks to people who read this! **

**Bye! **


End file.
